FNAF: Frozen
by Bonnie-Kun
Summary: It's not really a story, it's a song I wrote. It's a crossover between the Demi Lavato Let It Go and FNAF. It's just about the puppet(or as I like to call him, Puppet-kun). Please favorite and leave a review. Thank you.
1. Let Me Go, Demo Lavato

**Verse 1:**

The lights glow dim in this building tonight, only Freddy to be found. Chika's in the vents with Bonnie, with Magel on the ground. Foxy is howling like Balloon Boy's laugh inside. Couldn't keep it in, he's still here another night. They'll leave that room, they'll see your face. Being a bad guard can kill the human race. Keep playing that song, don't let me know. Well, now I know.

 **Chorus:**

Let me go let me go. I can't hold myself anymore. Let me go, let me go. Crush the music box between the doors. Cause here I stand, but this box I'll leave. Let me go, let me go. This song always bothered me anyway.

 **Verse 2:**

It's funny how a Freddy mask makes you look like one of them. I can hear the you, the guard saying please let this come to a end. Down here in this dusty box, I no longer can breath. I don't hear that song anymore, did he forget about me?

 **Brige:**

I'm standing, frozen, in the life you've chosen. You won't see me, the past is all behind me crushed with the music box.


	2. The Human Heart

**So, you know about Let Me Go, but I thought to myself.**

 _ **I didn't say complete when I made this song. That's it.**_

 **So, I'm now gonna make up songs and put them on here.**

 **Their all gonna be FNAF and Frozen. Please enjoy this song.**

* * *

 **The Human Heart.  
**

 **(There's not really a verse or a chorus in this song, so man up)**

Born of flesh and non-metal and blood inside their tears. They think we're just robots, that's all, but they don't know our fears. We'll come to you in the night, smiling. Jump-scarers and jump-scaring. He hides and sees us on his TV, but we're not like that at all. We're scary and stinking tall~.

Watch your doors. Let us in. We're gonna kill you at the end. Watch your doors. Let us in. We're friendly or mean. Happy or cold. Metal is a magic that can't be controlled. We're stronger then one, stronger then ten. Stronger the 100 men. *Screams*

Born of flesh and non-metal and blood inside their tears. They think we're just robots, that's all, but they don't know our fears. We'll come to you in the night, smiling. Jamp-scarers and jump-scaring. He sees in the dark killing, and just like that after all. We're scary and stinking tall~.


	3. Do You Wanna Go Kill The Guard

**Next, you guessed it, another song.**

* * *

 **Do You Wanna Go Kill The Guard?**

 **Game 1, Chika:**

Talking: Foxy? *knocks*

Singing: Do you wanna go kill the guard? Come on let's go and play. The kids never see you anymore. Come out the Cove. It's like you've gone away. The kids think that we are buddies, though we're really not. They don't even know why. Do you wanna go kill the guard? Or maybe make some cheesy pizza.

 **Foxy:**

Talking: Dum Dum Dum.

 **Chika:**

Singing: Okay, bye.

 **1 year passed.**

 **Hey kids we're reopening.**

 **Game 2, Toy Bonnie:**

Talking: Hello? *knocked*

Singing: Do you wanna go kill the guard? Or maybe run around the halls. I think the guard don't like me anymore. I started talking to the drawings on the walls.

Talking: *points at drawing of Chika, Foxy and Freddy* It's never me.

Singing: It get a little lonely, in this empty room. Let's go find the people right now. *sneaks into vent for no good reason*

 **1 year passed.**

 **Welcome to Fazbear Fright.**

 **Game 3, Springtrap:**

Talking: *taps on Foxy's shoulder* Foxy?

Singing: Please, I know you can hear me. Right now I'm asking what's this about? The new guards got courage and we're trying to (whispers) scare him. (normal voice) I'm right out hear for you. Just come on out. We lost all of the toy, Bonnie Bunny too. What are we gonna do~? Do you wanna go kill the guard?


	4. For The First Time In 19 Years

**I'll just say it and go. So, bye.**

* * *

 **For The First Time In, Like, 19 Years.**

Talking:It's reopening day. It's reopening Day!

Singing: The windows are closed, but not that door. I didn't know they did that anymore. Who knew we have 1,000 pizza plate. For years we've looked at these empty halls. Why have 4 party rooms with no party's or balls. Finally the kids will smile again. They'll be grown ups and teens too. It'll be totally strange, but, WOW, are we so ready for this change. For the first time in 19 years, they'll we music, they'll be lights. For the first time in 19 years, we make the kids eat till 9:00. Don't know if we'll glitch or bite them, but we're no where in that zone. Cause for the first time in 19 years, we won't be all alone.

 **Chika:**

Talking: I can't wait to see the kids again.

 **Bonnie:**

Talking: Wait, we've done this before?

 **Foxy and Freddy:**

Talking: Stupid.

 **Everyone?:**

Singing: Today imagine us, all cleaned and all. Playing some songs, not leaning on the walls. The kids what a picture with this face. I suddenly see him standing there. A calm, old daddy, tall yet not fair. I wanna stuff some cupcakes in my face. Then we ignore each other all evening, which is totally what I'll do. Then when they all leave, I'll bite him too. For the first time in 19 years, they'll be happiness, they'll be smiles. For the first time in 19 year, I could be noticed by grandpa Kyle. And I know it is totally crazy, that there's kids in here again. And for the first time in 19 years we can play candy cane lane.

 **Golden Freddy:**

Singing: Don't let them in. Don't let near me. Be the good robot, though your not meant to be. Hold still, don't kill. Put on a show. Bite one more kid and everyone will know. But we'll practice everyday.

 **Chika:**

Singing: We'll practice everyday.

 **Golden Freddy:**

Singing: It'll get worse if we wait.

 **Bonnie:**

Singin: It'll get worse if we wait.

 **Golden Freddy:**

Singing: Tell Freddy to open up... the doors~.

 **Everyone:**

Singing: The doors.

For the first time in 19 years,

 **Golden Freddy:**

Don't let them in. Don't let them near me.

 **Everyone:**

I think we're maybe dreaming of-

 **Golden Freddy:**

Singing: Be good robot, though your not mean to be.

 **Everyone:**

Singing: a chance to change our lonely world.

 **Golden Freddy:**

Singing: Hold still.

 **Everyone:**

Singing: A chance to sing to everyone.

 **Golden Freddy:**

Singing: Hold still, don't kill, let no one know.

 **Everyone:**

Singing: We know it doesn't all end to tomorrow, but still it has to be today. Cause for the first time in 19 year, for the first time in 19, nothings in our way~!

 **Bonnie:**

*runs into Toy Bonnie* Ow~!


	5. Let's Go Break Down The Doors

**I'm done talking. I just... no.**

* * *

 **Let's Go Break Down The Doors.  
**

 **Toy Bonnie:**

Talking: Okay, can I just... say something scary?

 **Bonnie:**

Talking: I don't care. I'm not listening.

 **Toy Bonnie:**

Singing: All these night we've had a series of doors in our face, but then suddenly I see you in the back room.

 **Bonnie:**

Talking: Look, I know what your gonna ask.

Singing: You want me tonight to go find that stinking guard, but I don't have the guts or the face as well.

 **Toy Bonnie:**

Singing: But with you~.

 **Bonnie:**

Singing: But with me, it won't work.

 **Toy Bonnie:**

Singing: Who needs a face.

 **Both:**

Singing: It's nothing like I've ever seen before.

 **Bonnie:**

Talking: Fine.

 **Both:**

Singing: Let go break down those doors~. Let's go break those doors~. Let's go break down those doors. Me and you. That's true. Let's go break down those doors.

 **Balloon Boy: *sees them running together and laughs***

 **Bonnie:  
**

Singing: Is it really scary?

 **Toy Bonnie:**

Talking: What?

 **Bonnie:**

Singing: My face. You said it's-.

 **Toy Bonnie:**

Singing: Ugly.

 **Bonnie:**

Talking: I was gonna say weird.

 **Toy Bonnie:**

Singing: I've never met some one.

 **Both:**

Singing: Who looks just like me.

Talking: Jinks. Jinks again.

Singing: Our costumes are almost the same one. I think that a explanation. You and I or should I just say "me"? Say goodbye to Chika and Toy Freddy. You know me more then I know myself. Let's go break down the doors~. Let's go break down the doors~. Our life could be so much more. Me and you. It's true. Let's go break down the-.

 **Bonnie:**

Singing: Doors.

 **Toy Bonnie:**

Singing: Doors~.

 **Bonnie:**

Talking: Can I say something scary? Will you love me, Toy Bonnie?

 **Toy Bonnie:**

Talking: Can I say something even scarier? Call me Bon Bon.


	6. Let Me Go

**Okay, I know I've already done a song like this, but that another version. This is the normal one. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Let Me Go.**

The lights glow dim in this building tonight, only Freddy to be found. Chika in the vents with Bonnie, with Mangle's on the ground. Foxy is howling like Balloon Boy's laugh inside. I couldn't keep myself in, yet he's still here another night. They'll leave that room, they'll see your face. Being the bad guard could kill the human race. Keep playing that song, don't let me know. Well, now I know.

Let me go, let me go. I can't hold myself anymore. Let me go, let me go. Crush the music box between the doors. I don't care, I only want freedom. It's your fault for staying. This song always bothered me anyway.

It's funny how a Freddy mask makes you look like one of them. I can hear the new guard crying, but this won't come to an end. It's time to see if he'll forget, that there's is still a Marionette. Climb out of the box and let me free. You can't see me.

Let me go, let me go. I can feel the wind from the sky. Let me go, let me go. I hope to see you cry. Here I stand, but this box I'll leave. It's your fault for staying.

He can't even see me run threw the halls. I'm now with everyone and I'm also going threw the walls. He checks the prize room and sees no stings, nor stinks. He hears pop goes the weasel, or does he hear coming to kill~?

Let me go, let me go. You won't last till the break of dawn. Let me go, let me go. That smiling puppet is gone. Here I stand in his face full of fear. It's your fault for staying~. This song always bothered me anyway.


	7. Toys Are Better Then Normal's

**Toys Are Better Then Normal's.**

 **Toy Freddy:**

Toys are better then normal's. Bonnie, do you think that's true?

 **Toy Bonnie:**

Yeah, the normal's can break and eat birthday cakes. Everyone of them is bad, it's all true.

 **Toy Freddy:**

But normal's are nicer than Toys. Bonnie, don't you think I'm right?

 **Toy Bonnie:**

Very true, but you see, I'm nicer then Bonnie.

 **Toy Freddy:**

Yep, you are. Let's break them tonight.

 **Toy Bonnie:**

Tonight?

 **Toy Freddy:**

You got is just right. Tonight.


	8. At Freddy's

**At Freddy's.**

 **Freddy:**

Talking: Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experiences with kids.

 **Springtrap:**

Talking: Nope. But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it looks like when kids have fun. *sighs*

Singing: Kids will give hugs. Freddy's and friends make one pizza and be left with some, and I'll be doing whatever Bonnie does at Freddy's. Pizza trays in my hand, my ears not scratched up and I'm won't feel like burning sand. I'll maybe get a hug from some man at Freddy's. I'll finally see a brand new me playing with the little kids. I'll finally see what happens to me when I'm all fixed. And I can't wait to see what the children will think of me. Just imagine how much better I'll be at Freddy's. Dum Dum, Hello, ha ha ha ha ha ha, screeching. Look at me being awesome and fixed. Mangle kinda looks like some metal sticks. La da da da da da dum dum dum dum hello? This place is good to be scared and cuddle, but put me with Freddy and I'll be... Golden Bonnie. When I get bored of scaring kids so much I need, some break and some yummy pizza that's letting off steam. Oh, my eyes will be blue and you guys will be there too. When I finally do what Bonnie does at Freddy's~.

 **Freddy:**

Talking: He's gonna get thrown out.

 **Bonnie:**

Talking: How do you know?

 **Springtrap:**

Singing: At Freddy's~!


	9. For The First Time In, Like, 1 Year

**For The First Time In, Like, 1 Year.**

 **Bon Bon:**

Talking: You don't need a face. We need your help. Please come see how much he's grown. Please come help kill him.

Singing: You he lost his flashlight and only you can kill him. Cause for the first time ,like, 1 year we'll finally get a chance. For the first time in ,like, 1 year we can kill him hand in hand. We can outsmart him together. Your face will give him fear. And for the first time in, like, 1 year, look, your still here.

 **Bonnie:**

Talking: Bon Bon.

Singing: Please leave me alone. You life awaits. Go break down the doors and open up the gates.

 **Bon Bon:**

Talking: Yeah, but-.

 **Bonnie:**

Singing: I know you mean well, but leave me be. Yes, I'm broken, but I'm broken and free. Just stay away and you won't need help from me.

 **Bon Bon:**

Singing: Yeah, we kinda do.

 **Bonnie:**

Singing: You really, really do?

 **Bon Bon:**

Singing: I guessing that you don't know.

 **Bonnie:**

Singing: What do I not know?

 **Bon Bon:**

We're closing down and me and you will... go.

 **Bonnie:**

Talking: What?

 **Bon Bon:**

Their making a Fazbear Fright... because of your face.

 **Bonnie:**

Talking: What face?

 **Bon Bon:**

Talking: But don't worry. We can just fix it.

 **Bonnie:**

Talking: No, we can't. I-I don't know how.

 **Bon Bon:**

Talking: That's why I'm here. I can help you.

Singing: Cause for the first time in, like, 1 year-.

 **Bonnie:  
**

Singing: No, I'm such a fool. I can't be free.

 **Bon Bon:  
**

Singing: We can save the kid's birthdays.

 **Bonnie:**

Singing: No face is going to kill Freddy's.

 **Bon Bon:**

Singing: We can fix your face together.

 **Bonnie:  
**

Singing: You can't control my soul.

 **Bon Bon:**

Singing: We can fix your ugly face.

 **Bonnie:**

Singing: Bon Bon, please, you'll only make it worse.

 **Bon Bon:**

Singing: Don't give up.

 **Bonnie:**

Singing: I just give fear.

 **Bon Bon:**

Singing: We'll kill Fazbear Fright dreams.

 **Bonnie:**

Singing: Why am I still here?

 **Bon Bon:**

Singing We can face this this together. We can fix you face, whatever. And everything will be alright.

 **Bonnie:**

Singing: I CAN'T~!


	10. So You Might Need To Fix His Face

**So You Might Need To Fix His Face.**

 **Freddy:**

Talking: What's wrong with him, Bon Bon? Why are you leaving such a man?

Singing: Is it the clumpy way he walks?

 **Chika:**

Singing: Or the happy way he talks?

 **Foxy:  
**

Singing: Or the way he lost his face 1993?

 **Mangle:**

Singing: And though we know he means well, he always ends up killing.

 **Freddy:**

Singing: But you'll never meet a robot whose as bowtie-ness and sweet.

 **Everyone:**

Singing: So you might need to fix his face, we can help with that. Just get some tools, and that's the rules. If we help, it'll be like making a hat. So you might need to fix his face, but we know sure enough, if you want to fix his fully, just give him a little love.

 **Bonnie:**

Talking: Can we please just stop talking about this. We're not what you think.

 **Freddy:**

Talking: Whatever. So tell me sweetie.

Singing: Is it the way that he'll also run scared?

 **Foxy:**

Singing: Or that he has to much hair?

 **Chika:**

Singing: Or that he's never, ever tinkled oil?

 **Bonnie:**

Talking: What does that even prove?

 **Mangle:**

Singing: Are you holding back your love because he nothing like he's from above?

 **Everyone:**

Singing: Or the way he cover his-.

 **The Guard:**

Yelling: WE DO NOT USE THOSE WORDS AT FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA!

 **Chika:**

Singing: That made my day.

 **Everyone:**

Singing: So you might need to fix his face, just add a little bit of love. He never leave anyone or thing, only if he has to and then he gets a hug. So you might need to fix his face, but we know what to do. The way to fix his fully is to fix him up with you.

 **Bonnie:**

Talking: ENOUGH! She kinda has a crush on Toy Freddy, okay?

 **Foxy:**

Talking: Dum. Dum.

 **Freddy:**

Singing: So he has a brain in that broken face

 **Foxy:**

Singing: I like that idea.

 **Mangle:**

Singing: But if it doesn't work, can Bonnie dance?

 **Chika:**

Singing: You a keeper. Now give Bonnie a ring.

 **Everyone:**

Singing: So he has a brain in that broken face, but it clearly has a twitch. If you move the toys, but not her away, then his can be fixed.

 **Freddy:**

Singing: We're not saying you can change him cause he doesn't like toy change. We're only saying that loves a force that's for metal as well, it's strange. Bonnie'll male bad choices if he mad or scared or stressed. Throw a little love his way~. You'll bring pout his soul. For love has no holes.

 **Everyone:**

Singing: Everyone might need to fix his face, that what it's all about. Freddy, Chika, Foxy, they need each other to bring us up and wound the music box. Everyone might need to fix his face. The point we come to show-~.

 **Springtrap:**

Singing: The only (fast) broken face that could kill the anamatranex race is-.

 **Everyone:**

Singing: Bonn-, Bonn- ,Bonn- Bonn-, Bonn- Bonn-ie! Bonn-~.

 **Golden Freddy:**

Talking Do you, Bon Bon, take these tools to fix Bonnie's-.

 **Bon Bon:**

Talking: Wait, what?

 **Golden Freddy:**

Talking: Someone needs to fix his face.

 **Everyone:**

Singing: -ie!


	11. Wait, I'm done Bye

**Wait, I'm done. Bye.**


End file.
